


Silence is (Not) Golden (and Neither Are Long Car Rides)

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [60]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, carsickness, emeto, kind of, my old writing, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The road trip is taking its toll on Yuri. Otabek worries about his friend.





	Silence is (Not) Golden (and Neither Are Long Car Rides)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request for a carsick Yuri and originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr. You can view Otabek and Yuri's relationship as romantic or just friendship, whatever makes you happiest! Enjoy!

When Yuri is being quiet, it’s usually not a good sign. The only times Yuri stops talking is when he’s not feeling well or if he’s plotting something. Even when he’s exhausted and falling asleep, Yuri will still insist on talking until he can’t anymore. Given that they’re currently squeezed into the car with Victor and Yuuri, Otabek can be reasonably sure that Yuri isn’t planning anything. So that leaves the first option.

“Are you doing okay, Yuri?” Otabek asks.

Yuri just nods tightly, then winces slightly as if the motion hurts his head. He’s slumped against the door, his face pressed to the glass. 

Otabek isn’t fully convinced, but decides to leave Yuri alone for now. They make it a few more miles before Yuri breaks the quiet in the car. “Can we stop somewhere and get out of the car for a bit?” he asks, voice tight.

“I’m afraid that there isn’t anywhere we can stop for the next 30 kilometers,” Victor says from the driver’s seat.

“Is something wrong, Yurio?” Yuuri asks, turning around in the passenger seat to glance back at the teenager.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Yuri snaps instantly. “I’m just bored of sitting here.”

Yuuri doesn’t seem convinced. “Are you sure? You look a little pale.”

“I said I’m fine!” Yuri insists. Yuuri lets the matter drop, and awkward silence fills the car. Yuri seems to grow more uncomfortable by the minute, if his increased fidgeting is any indication. His face has taken on a greenish tinge, and Otabek notices that he’s muffling little hiccups every few seconds. It’s obvious that Yuri is feeling really sick.

Still, Yuri is always the stubborn soldier, and it’s not until the hiccups have turned into wet burps that he finally speaks up again. “Can we pull over soon?” he asks, his voice strained. “Please?”

Everyone is startled by Yuri saying please; it’s a sign that something is very wrong. “There’s nowhere to pull over here,” Victor says nervously.

“If you need to throw up, I have a bag here that you can use,” Yuuri offers, his face creased with a worried frown.

“I don’t need to throw up!” Yuri says harshly, before a deeper, wetter burp forces him to clamp a hand over his mouth. Yuuri and Otabek exchange a glance, then Yuuri passes the bag back to Otabek.

“You’ll feel better if you can throw up,” Otabek says gently, placing the bag in Yuri’s lap.

“I don’t want to throw up,” Yuri says, shooting him a desperate look. “I hate throwing up.”

Otabek is about to try to soothe him, but before he can, Yuri makes a hasty grab for the bag and lurches forward with a heave. It’s unproductive, and Yuri miserably spits out nothing but saliva. Otabek reaches over to rub Yuri’s back as he retches again. This time he brings up a wave of vomit, before whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Are you feeling any better, Yuri?” Otabek asks. In response, Yuri just gags again and more vomit splashes into the bag on his lap.

“No,” he croaks out when he finally manages to catch his breath. He’s trembling all over, his face so pale it looks gray. “That was horrible, and my stomach still hurts.”

Gently, Otabek nudges Yuri’s head until it’s resting on his shoulder, and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. Yuri doesn’t protest, just sighs and relaxes into the touch. “Get some rest, soldier,” Otabek murmurs to him. “You did well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
